Una simple Niña
by Meloetta11
Summary: Una niña, que puede ser con su vida desastrosa, pero ser un Animatronic no la llevara a ninguna parte, solo tendrá el mismo camino que los Animatronic viejos. Sin pensarlo, será la Marioneta de esa persona cruel.Y por supuesto será infeliz lastimando inocentes al igual que sus amigos.
1. La vida de una Niña

**Hola, esta es la segunda historia que hago de FNAF Y pues are una historia media distinta a la otra, tendré un OC que la llevare a la historia del juego, y un poco mas de eso, pues empecemos. Los personajes imagíneselos como quieran, pero a los Animatronics…No los imaginen humanos.**

Era un día cuquería en nuestra famosa pizzería ''Freddy Fazbear Pizza'' Con nuestro Animatronic favoritos haciendo un concierto a plena mañana 9: 27 AM Lunes.

-Damas y Caballeros, ¡Los invitamos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza!-Todos los niños gritaron de alegría y otros levantaron los brazos.

*Unas horas*

-¡Que aburrido!-Un niño arrojo un trozo de Pizza, justo tuvo buena puntería y entro en la boca de la Animatronic.

-….IT'S ME, IT'S ME….-Su voz empezó a ser como de una niña con un nudo en la garganta, y gimiendo -It's me…It's Me…-Cada vez y cada vez empezaba asustar a los niños y otros empezaron a llorar, o también otros que salían corriendo de la Pizzería.

*A ll día siguiente…_8: 56 PM_*

Lila, una pequeña niña con cabello castaño, largo y lacio, ojos café oscuros, piel morena, jeans grises, blusa celeste cielo su cabello atado a una colilla rosa 5 años de edad, y una gran amiga de la pizzería ''Freddy Fazbear Pizza''

Una mañana tranquila por la Pizzería aquella niña mencionada pasaba con su hermana mayor de 17 años por allí caminaban tranquilas hacia esa Pizzería. Al abrir las puerta vieron pocos niños, la ultima vez había muchos, pero esta vez pocos, Lila aquella niña con su hermana mayor miraron un rato a los queridos Animatronics, pero la niña se deprimió al no saber que no estaba su Animatronic Favorita la Polluelo llamada ''Chica'' Ella algunas veces se iba a espiar a ''Pírate Cove'' A ver a su otro Animatronic Favorito ''Foxy'' Pero ella seguía deprimida.

-Awww, no esta Chica.-Dijo la pequeña solo miro a Freddy y a Bonnie que seguían con su Show, pero sin darse cuenta ambos pusieron la mirada en ella.

-Tranquila hermanita, ya vendrá, ¿Quieres ir a ver a Foxy, o no?-Dijo la hermana mayor pero la pequeña niña se niega y se sienta-¿¡Me puedes pasar dos rebanadas de Pizza!?-Dijo sentados alado de su hermanita.

-Vale, para allá irán Sra. Lili.-La señora se va y trae dos rebanadas a esa mesa, Lili sonríe y le paga.

-¿Quieres comer?-Dijo la mayor, pero la menor deprimida negó.-O vamos, solo este trozo se que te encanta la pizza Lila…Espera.-Miro a la señora que le atendió.-Señora, ammm, ¿Usted sabe que le paso al Animatronic Chica?-La chica voltio y la mira con angustia.-Lo siento Señorita, ella tuvo un fallo técnico y se la llevaron, creo que un niño le tiro una Pizza y entro a su boca luego tuvo esos fallos, y empezaba a repetir ''IT'S ME'' Apenas en público asustando a todos los niños…Y lo hacía con una voz de una niña con un nudo en la garganta y entre gemidos y llorisqueo.-Dijo y se fue.

-Que extraño, eso sí es raro…Además, aquí hubieron muchos accidentes, pero a Lila no le importa, solo viene aquí a divertirse, pasarla con Foxy, Chica y a comer pizza…Como siempre hacemos dos días a la semana.-Se quedo pensativa, Lila se levanto-¿¡Lila adonde crees que vas!?-Miro que su pequeña hermana deprimida subió al escenario y miro a Bonnie.

-¿T-tú crees que soy tonta?-Dijo la niña en voz baja y temblorosa Bonnie la miro, se movió Lili, la hermana mayor de ella se asusto se levanto de la mesa preocupada y otras personas también hacían lo mismo. -No, tú no eres tonta, eres una buena chica, y hermosa.-Esas mismas palabras salieron del Conejo sorprendidos a todos.

-¿Es-ese Anim-Animatronic hab-hablo co-con es-esa ni-niña?-Todos se quedaron sorprendidos más Seguridad.

-Sí-Dijo Freddy, el famoso Animatronic, luego miro a las personas asustadas, el solo los ignoro y abrazo a Lila, la niña pequeña. –G-grac-gracias-Dijo la niña con un nudo en la garganta y le correspondo al abrazo al Oso el Conejo se unió al abrazo y los tres quedaron un rato a sí un rato largo, luego Lila salió del escenario, y arrepentida se sienta alado de su hermana.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?, ¡Pensé que te iba a perder Lila!, ¡Mírate, mira lo que has hecho! Nos vamos ahora a casa…Yo no quiero perder a mi hermanita como perdimos a nuestra madre.-Ella agarra fuerte a su hermana, y ella se quejo por el dolor, luego ambas se fueron de la Pizzería Freddy y Bonnie miraron la escena algo deprimidos, pero escucharon un grito-¡Y NO VOLVERAS JAMAS A ESTA PIZZERIA, NO TE QUIERO PERDER NIÑA!-Eso entristeció a los Animatronics luego siguieron con lo que estaban.

*Mismo día…_10: 12 PM_*

Lila estaba en paz durmiendo en su cama acogedora hasta que unos gritos, de una discusión la despertó-Ummm, ¿Y eso?-Se despertó traia una camisa color lila, unos pantalones color miel, y tenía su cabello desordenado. Ella fue a investigar, abrió un poco la puerta vio a su padre y hermana discutiendo.

-¡No puedo creer que la hallas dejado sola en ese escenario, pudo haberse herido por esos Robots!-Grito fuerte su padre. -¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE ESO PAPÁ, FUE ELLA QUIEN SE METIO AY!-. -¡Ya cállate tú no te fijas en nada, a si terminé perdiendo a tu madre!- El agarra un cuchillo y se lo clava en medio del cuello a Lili.

-L-Li-Li-Lili… ¡Lili!- Agarra un abrigo que estaba en su habitación, y salió corriendo, llorando. -¡Eres una asesino!- El padre de ella la quiso atrapar pero esta fue más rápida abrió la puerta de la casa y escapo llorando.

*Freddy Fazbear Pizza…_11: 58 PM_*

Freddy y Bonnie estaban a punto de ser apagados, la pequeña niña, abrió la puerta despacio, y se fue. El gerente apago a ambos Animatronic y hablo un momento con Mike, luego él se fue, Mike se fue a la Oficina.

*_4: 38 AM_*

Mike miraba el monitor a cada rato, mientras la pequeña niña pasaba escondida de él, pero se topo con Foxy.

-¡No me lastimes!-Foxy la miro suspiro, bajo sus orejas…-L-lo siento lo tengo que hacer.- Se acercaba a ella.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-La niña grito como pudo, llamando la atención de Mike, alentándolo.

-¿Una niña?- Mirando el monitor con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Foxy llevaba el cuerpo.

...


	2. Dolorosa noche

**Siguiente cap.**

…

Todo era una noche normal en ''Freddy Fazbear Pizza'' Por lo ocurrido con la noche anterior Mike tuvo una pesadilla, el estaba caminando hacia la Pizzería que estaba por ser cerrada, entonces con un murmuro dijo.- ¡87!- Unas lagrimas forzadas salieron de los ojos del guardia, el se tapo la cara con su gorro y sus ojos estaban a ocultos con una sombra, al igual que su nariz, solo su boca se veía, mientras unas lagrimas frotaban por sus ojos salían, el seguía caminando a aquel lugar y cada vez se preocupaba.

-¡No quiero ver una niña sufriendo a si!-El seguía con su cara tapada mientras seguía y seguía caminando en medio de la noche, una sombra lo perseguía por los costados de cada lugar, esa sombra tenía un solo ojo brillando de color rosa intenso (Derecho) mientras que el otro estaba a media luz y se notaba que era rosa intenso sin brillar (Izquierdo) Ya que el ojo derecho tenía el parpado caído del arriba para abajo era completamente negro mientras que un punto de ese color dicho estaba, pero no se podía notar su otro ojo el izquierdo estaba de bunas condiciones mientras sus ojo estaban entre cerrados , tenía una gran sonrisa con unos grandes colmillos bien afilados, y tenía medio un cuerpo de un Animatronic Pony.

*En la Pizzería*

Aparece de nuevo el Animatronic oculto en la pizzería y se esconde en otra parte.

-Gracias Jefe-Dijo el inocente guardia de seguridad nocturna despidiéndose de su Jefe/Gerente y se fue a la Oficina, y enseguida miro a Pírate Cove, su corazón empezó a pulsar fuertemente mientras mira que las cortinas moradas se abrieron, el muchacho tiro el monitor asustado y unas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos y con una voz apagada dijo:-No.- Suspiro profundamente agarro el monitor y siguió mirando se asusto al mirar la Cocina que ve de nuevo la Animatronic Pony, el se le hizo raro que ella un nuevo Animatronic, era hembra. ( . ?fbid=1519972964958149&set=pcb.1519973594958086&type=1&theater... Cópienlo es esa Animatronic, además entrara a mi Biografía de Facebook) Por que se le veía bien…Hermosa y además se notaba por la sombra porque tenía su disfraz de figura de mujer. Miro la sombra y una sonrisa no se soltaba de la Animatronic, movió una oreja lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la Cocina…Mike reacciono y se fijo que se había ido por las sombras en unos minutos luego sintió que algo se movió y la risa de una niña se escuchaba por todos lados.- ¿Qué fue eso?-Se escucha una pequeña voz cantando tristemente.- ¡_No_ _mereces_ _vivir_ _lo_ _sé_ _justamente_! _Yo_ _te_ _are_ _sufrir_ _sin_ _importar_ _tu_ _dolor_…_Tu_ _arrogo_, _lo_ _haré_ _arrancándome_ _el_ _corazón_, _la_ _piel_, _mi_ _dolor_ no importa, _yo_ _lo_ _sé_…_Yo_ _solo_ _quiero_ _dejarte_ _solo_... ¡_ME_ _OBLIGAN_ _A_ _HACERLO_! _N_-_no_ _quiero_ _dañarte_, _por_ _favor_ _sal_ _de_ _este_ _lugar_…_Por_ _favor_, _aslo_ _por_ _tu_ _vida_ _y_ _solo_ _quiero_ _que_ _estés_ _bien_, _por_ _favor_ _aslo_ _perderás_ _tu_ _corazón_ _yo_ _solo_ _quiero_ _protegerte_, _no_ _me_ rio _y_ _no_ _es_ _una_ _broma_ _por_ _favor_….._Aslo_ _por_ _mi_…_Perdí_ _mi_ _vida_, _solo_ _pido_ _que_ _te_ _vayas_, _miras_ _lo_ _riegos_ _que_ _haces_ _tú_ _lo_ _entiendes_…_Yo_ _puedo_ _dejarte_ _atrás_ _yo_ _te_ _sujetare_ _fuerte_ _aslo_ _por_ _mí_ _que_ _no_ _ay_ _mucho_ _tiempo_, _soy_ _la_ _que_ _te_ _ara_ _sufrir_ _por_ _todo_ _pero_ _no_ _lo_ haré _por_ _mucho_ _tiempo_…_No_ _quiero_ _perder_ _una_ _inocente_ _alma_ _aquí_ _en_ _mis_ ojos…_Pero_ _quiero_ _que_ _entiendas_ _que_ _estoy_ _mirándote_…_No_ _quiero_ _que_ _seas_ _una_ _Marioneta_ _tu_ _sabes_ _que_ _no_ _deñaría_ _pero_…¡_ME_ _OBLIGAN_! _Perdóname_ _pero_ _es_ _que_ _soy_ una _Marioneta_ _especialmente_, _te_ _obligo_ _salir_ _de_ _aquí_…_Yo_ _solo_ _quiero_ _que_ _entiendas_ _que no te_, te quiero abrazar migo, ¡No quiero que te den solo, sufriendo y esas alutaciones no te _dejare solo, dejan_ _atrás_ _sin_ _medirlo_ _solo_ _quiero_ _que_ _seas_ _feliz que morir aquí!, Aslo por mí, aslo por todos no sufras como nosotros no seas el tonto, ¡TE OBLIGO HACERLO! No te dejare a tras yo te quiero ayudar, pero tú te recites amigo…No te dejare solo quiero que te vayas solo deja resistir Mike sal de aquí… ¡Por favor que tu alma corre peligro! Y seguirás el siguiente en ser la Marioneta de el…Aslo por nosotros…..No te quiero hacer daño solo quiero que es capes y no mueras, yo no quiero que pase eso y tienes que saberlo, yo estoy aquí sufriendo tratando de no dañarte, pero no es divertido desde ese día, tú lo sabes es peligroso, por favor aslo por nosotros que aquí nos podrimos solo somos disfraces para divertir pero yo solo soy una pequeña niña, yo no sé que me paso para morir de repente sábelo te buscan, solo quieren tener tu alma golpearte si tu escapas estarás libres de estas cadenas muy fuertes pero no…Tu tienes que escapar de_ _aquí_ -La voz triste desparece.

-¿Qué?- Se quedo aturdido sus oídos se tapaban, su cara se ponía mas cansada, miro devuelta su monitor y rápidamente se fijo a Pírate Cove….Vio el cuerpo de Foxy estaba más dañado que antes, sin su parche y Garfio el lugar estaba hecha un destare las cortinas moradas tiradas, y el cartel roto, sangre por todos lados incluso una gotas de ellas en la cámara…El se asusto, miro en la Cocina y encontró el cuerpo tirado de Chica sin su babero, y todo estaba hecho un desastre platos, vasos, cubiertos tirados por todas partes, la cabeza de Chica estaba por salir de su disfraz también había bastante sangre por todos lados y en la cámara había una huella de una mano con dedos largos y puntiagudos de sangre, el sobresalto de su silla, miro el Show Stage y encontró a Freddy y Bonnie tirados sin sus pertenecías…El se puso triste, tiro el monitor a una pared rompiéndolo, el se paro con valentía, miro la sombra de un chico mazo menos joven él se asusto y vio a el mismo Jeremy, Jeremy tenía una venda en la cabeza y el silenciosamente dijo.-Puedo ayudarte, Mike.-Mike se asusto un poco pero con una voz susurrante dijo.-¿Quién eres?.-Jeremy suspiro con tristeza.-Jeremy, yo era un antiguo guardia de seguridad de este lugar… ¿Tu debes ser de la otra Pizzería que era más pequeña y los Toys, Golden Freddy y The Puppet no están?-Dijo firmemente, Mike se sonrojo un poco y suspiro con alivio sabiendo que no era el único que pasaba por aquí pero lo miro y dijo.- ¿Qué eres?-Dijo dando pasos para atrás y Jeremy con una actitud tímida.-Fantasma.-Eso asusto a Mike, pero el temblando pronuncio.-¿Dónde moriste o de qué?.-Jeremy lo miro.-En un accidente, fuera de la pizzería, cuando era ya un aciano, o no recuerdo bien, y esta venda fue por la mordida del 87' Es como morí y mi alma ósea yo me atasque a esta pizzería con la misma edad que tenia de la mordida y esta venda después de que sobreviví de ese caos.-Dijo recordando la mordida.-Se ve que hiciste un trabajo para proteger a ese niño.-Dijo algo ruborizado Mike.-Si ay que ir con los Animatronic…¡Vamos!-Mike asiente y ambos sale corriendo (Jeremy como es un fantasma solo floto rápido como corriendo) Y llegaron a Pírate Cove y encontraron a Foxy, Jeremy tomo el Garfio y Mike el Parche se lo dio a Jeremy el se los coloco, luego hizo que Foxy despierta pero con los ojos completamente negros sin nada al reveedor el luego miro a Jeremy y Mike…El Animatronic los miro preocupado pero luego los junto y los abrazo con fuerza, unas lagrimas negras salieron por su rostro.-C-compañeros.-Sigue abrazándolos.

Mike sonrió.-Foxy.-El Zorro los dejo pero se asusto levanto sus orejas y empezó a temblar.- ¿L-los demás?-Dijo preocupado.

-Camarada, ellos sufrieron como tú, ven vamos a ver a…Chica, y los demás.-Jeremy pronuncio cuando el nombro a Chica el Animatronic bajo sus orejas, empezó gruñir en voz baja, su garfio se levanto un poco y el parpadeo mientras unos puntos color miel salen en cada ojo, Foxy por su parte siguió gruñendo, Mike se preocupo.- ¿Te peleaste con ella? -Foxy deja de gruñir y con una mirada furiosa dice.-No, el que le causo esto la pagara.-Empieza a caminar hacia la Cocina Jeremy agarra a Mike, mientras este lo sujeta fuerte y se sonroja un poco, y van hacia la Cocina Foxy clava su Garfio en el babero tirado de Chica algo roto y lleno de sangre, se lo puso a la Animatronic, ella despierta pero con los ojos negros, y unos dos puntos morados, ella asustada abraza a Foxy, haciendo que este se enrojeciera y se calmara.-Gracias Foxy.-El Zorro bajo sus orejas y le correspondió al abrazo.

Jeremy soltó a Mike hace que este callera y se pegara el trasero el Gemio un poco, Jeremy solo lo miro y rompió en carcajada.- ¡Jajajajaj! No puedo creerlo.-Se calmo un poco Chica lo mira un poco cansada, Foxy siente el cansancio de la Polluela y la carga, Jeremy calmado sale siguiendo a Foxy, y Mike a Jeremy, hasta que llegan as Show Stage, y encuentran a los otros dos Animatronics, Mike agarro la Guitarra de Bonnie, y un lado encontró su rostro, se lo puso y el despertó con sus ojos negros, unos puntos carmesí brillantes, Jeremy le puso el sombrero y micrófono a Freddy, este despierta con ojos negros con puntos azules.-¡Chicos!.-Freddy sin darse cuenta callo del escenario.- ¡Uyyy!-Dijeron todos con dolor, Freddy, se levanto tocándose la cabeza y se levanto.-Hace tiempo no sentía el dolor.-Se tuerce la cabeza ya que el golpe doblo su cabeza.-¿Por qué ay tanta sangre?-Pregunto Chica cargada por Foxy.-Mmmm, no lo sé, es extraño lo único que sentí y vi antes de que quede inconsciente fue de que una sombra larga, me atrapase y me saco las partes que as uso.- El dejo a Chica en el suelo.

-¡Hey!-Jeremy siente que alguien lo toca por la espalda.- ¡O no!-Una sombra arrastraba a Jeremy fuertemente, el mira a todos, Foxy lo sujeta con fuerza y tira para atrás, pero esa sombra gana y tira a ambos, Foxy logra gritar.- ¡AYUDANOS!- Una voz terrorífica dice detrás de ambos.-It's Me!- Todos quedaron aturdidos, Chica grita.-¡FOXY, JEREMY!-Cae de derrota y empieza a llorar.

…

**Hola, pues este es el fin de segundo cap. Perdón por la tardanza y pues aquí les dejo en suspenso… ¿Qué le pasara a Jeremy y Foxy?, ¿Quién es esa sombra?, ¿Quién es realmente esa Animatronic nueva?**

**Mike: 24 años de edad, castaño, y ojos color marrones.**

**Jeremy: 26 años de edad, morocho, y ojos color ámbar.**


	3. Solo no me lastimes

**Capitulo 3…Pues si son cortos los capítulos…Lo lamento es que no se que mas escribir.**

…

Freddy abraza a Chica, mientras estaba triste, Bonnie fue el segundo, por un segundo Mike se quedo pensativo pero triste, los cuatros escucharon varios pasos venir hacia ellos, Chica, Freddy, y Bonnie se levantaron, mientras Mike pone una mueca de miedo, una sombra dijo entre susurros.-Tenemos que salvarlos, especialmente a Marionette.-La sombra se acerca más mostrando a Golde Freddy, las demás sombras se acercan notan a los Toys y a BB. (Ballón Boy)

-¿Bombón?-Dijo Bonnie, sorprendido y sonrojándose. (Si, Toy Bonnie se llama a si y es mujer…Tiene pechos como los de Toy Chica, Toy Freddy se llamara Ted, Toy Chica se llamara Chi-Chi, Puppet será mujer aquí, Mangle estará enamorada de Chi-Chi, pero sé que es una pareja Yuri…Pero….La verdad me está gustando la pareja, también por ser la contraparte del Foxica (Foxy x Chica)

-La misma.- Decía Toy Bonnie, con una sonrisa amplia, sus ojos estaba directo a Bonnie. Mangle como estaba colgada se preocupo por algo.

-Oigan, ¿Y quién es esa Animatronic que anda por toda la Pizzería?-Pregunto la Zorra mientras miraba a los demás.

-Buena pregunta…Emmm… ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Mike un poco asustado.

-¡Soy Mangle, Toy Foxy querido!-Dijo la Animatronic enojada. Toy Freddy la miro y luego decidió hablar.-Soy Ted, Toy Freddy.-Chi-Chi, lo mira y luego lo siguió.-Soy Chi-Chi, Toy Chica.-Bombón levanto sus orejas y amablemente dijo.-Soy Bombón, Toy Bonnie.-Al final ella bajo sus orejas.

-S-si so-son nue-nuestras con-contra-par-partes.-Tartamudeaba Chica, mientras seguía triste y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tranquila Chica, ya los encontraremos.-Dijo Golden Freddy acercándose, Mike se asusto y empezó alejarse.

-¿Qué pasa Chico?-Pregunta Ted.

-E-es qu-que le-le teng-tengo mied-miedo a Gol-Golden.-Tartamudeo.

-Tranquilo, yo no muerdo ni daño.-Dijo amablemente Golde Freddy, haciendo que el guardia de seguridad suspirara.

-Oye BB, ¿No te presentaras? Vamos no seas tímido.-Dijo amablemente Chi-Chi, de atrás aparece BB con su cartel, globo, y tímidamente dijo:-Hi.-Mike solo sonrió curvando sus labios.-El solía ser el Animatronic favorito de La Marioneta, hasta que ella empezó a actuar rara y todo cambio.-Dijo triste Mangle.

-Ho.-Dijo triste Mike.- ¿Y cómo es cuando esa supuesta ''Marioneta'' Empezó a actuar rara?-Pregunta el guardia de seguridad.

-Veras…-Empezó Ted, recordando algo…

*Flashback*

_BB, reía de acostumbre mientras a su lado estaba la Marioneta, mientras hablaba con el sin mover su cara, esta que ella se detuvo un momento, BB la miro preocupado, ella de unos segundos de su trace miro fijamente al Animatronic de globos, Puppet enseguida se abalanzó arriba del niño, lastimándolo el empezaba a gemir de dolor a cada rato mientras que el empezaba a ser arrumado por completo._

*Fin de Flashback*

-Eso explica por qué el niño está casi destruido.-Dijo Freddy, Ted lo miro enojado.-Me has arruinado la historia…Bueno ya les conté un poco, ay que ir a buscar a Foxy, y Jeremy.-Todos asintieron, cada uno se separaban, mientras que Bombón decidió irse juntos con Ballón Boy, Mangle con Chi-Chi, Bonnie con Chica, Mike con Freddy, Golden Freddy con Toy Freddy.

Mientras todos se separaban del Show Stage, una sombra aparece de la nada se vio la Animatronic ella se reía con una voz afeminada y con un poco de estetica.-Jajaj, ni siguiera saben quién soy.-Desaparece.

*_2: 24 AM_*

Todos buscaron por todos lados, hasta que se reunieron en la Oficina, cansados de estar buscando.-Ya…Ya no encuentro ninguna huella.-Propone Bonnie, mientras baja sus orejas de derrota.

-¡Esperen!, Ya sé donde se abran ido.-Dijo Golden con una sonrisa.- ¿¡Donde!?-Preguntaron todos al unisón.

-Síganme.-Dijo el Oso dorado con su sonrisa borrada, y con un tono serio, todos se miraron entre sí confundidos por que su personalidad cambio rápidamente, pero no les dio importancia luego lo siguen.

*_2: 32 AM_*

Foxy abre los ojos lentamente, ve que estaba en un lugar oscuro, el se fijo a si mismo estaba débil, sentía un poco de dolor, su cuerpo Robótico estaba completamente destrozado, miro que estaba sentado en medio de un charco de petróleo sus muñecas estaban aprendas, miro arriba débilmente y esta encadenado, el suspiro, a su lado miro vio a Jeremy inconsciente también encadenado, estaba lleno de sangre, herido (Quien sabe quien como lo lastimaron ya que es un Fantasma y él lo tendían que traspasar)

El unos segundos, se quedo mirando la nada pensando en…Sus amigos, los amigos que á contado, y confiado desde años, ignorándolos, y sabiendo que vendía por él, cayeron unas lagrimas por sus robóticos Ojos blancos, y con unas pupilas color miel en el centro brillando.

El escucho unos fuertes pasos, cerró los ojos rápidamente, y sintió que alguien se le acercaba y la misma voz que apareció en el Show Stage quien era esa Pony dijo.- ¡A mí no me engañas Zorro!-Dijo en voz alta y dándole una patada en el rostro al Pirata volviéndolo a dejar inconsciente, ella solo sonrió mostrando sus colmillos metálicos.- ¡Jajajajaj! Pobre de Foxy.-Dijo en un tono inocente, preocupado, luego miro a Jeremy.- ¿Qué haré con trigo Fantasma?-Se pregunta la Animatronic, luego se va de la habitación.

*_2: 38 AM Con los demás_*

-¡Bien hecho hermano! Ya jamás encontraremos a esos dos, que bien.-Dijo Freddy sarcásticamente, y enojado a la vez, Chica estaba abrazada por Chi-Chi, mientras estaba llorando en silencio en el hombro de su amiga.- Shhhh, ya tranquila, ya los encontraremos….-Bombón se le acerco.-Si, ya los encontraremos, muy pronto…Te lo prometo.-Dijo la Coneja azul fingiendo una sonrisa falsa, para animar a su compañera.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Ya no los encontraremos!-Gritaba y empezó a llorar a la fuerza, Bonnie ya no soportaba sus gritos y gruñendo, mientras tapaba sus orejas.- ¡AGH, YA QUE ALGUIEN CALLE A ESA MALDITA POLLO!-Grito liberando su furia, su contraparte lo mira enojada, y este se queda calladito.

-Tran-tranquila Chi…..-Chi-Chi, fue interrumpida por su versión menos afeminada. Chica salió de los brazos de Chica 2.0 y salió corriendo.- ¿¡Chica a donde crees que vas!?-Grita Freddy, Chica susurra.-A buscar a mi Foxy.-Sale corriendo.

-Ella es tan valiente.-Mangle dice mientras se sonroja. Mike la mira.-Muy.-

-Lo lamento chicos si los traje en un lugar que no pese que no estarían.-Dijo el Oso amarillo.-Tranquilo hermano.-Dijo Freddy, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tenemos que ir con señorita Chica antes de que se lastime.-Sugirió BB con estética es su voz.

-Sí. Se ve que Marionette si te lastimo, la verdad niño de los globos.-Dijo Mike, BB se puso un poco triste, Ted interrumpió.

-Vallamos ahora.-Empieza a empujarlos a todos (Menos a Toy Foxy, ya que está colgada en el techo) Luego de estar empujándolos, La Zorra lo paro, ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba en la Oficina, de unos segundos de silencio un Teléfono empezó a sonar.- ¿_Hola? ¡Hola! As pasado la noche tres…''Wow'', Buen trabajo muchacho...Yo…Yo…Estoy impresionado del buen trabajo que has hecho, la verdad, pienso en algo…_-Se escucha unos pasos, que parecía tacones cada vez se acercaban, acompañada por una risitas, que a Mike se le hacían conocidas.-_¿Cómo podrías saber que ay dentro de esos muñecos? Digamos esos Animatronics…Pues yo espero saber cómo son mientras yo no esté con tigo, muy seguro de que algo ahora mismo me pasta._-Se escucha una interferencia que parecía como la de Mangle, y que se dejaba de escuchar los pasos, si no parecía que estaban corriendo y los ruidos de tacones se escuchaban mas fuertes.-_Ah, ah…Siempre he dicho que mi visita seria corta, pero bueno, solo es una tontería lo que digo…Yo…_-Fue cortado por un grito mas espeluznante que el de Golden Freddy, luego de eso la risa femenina empezaba a escucharse.-_Love Yo._-Dijo la voz dentro de la grabación, y esa misma voz.

Bonnie, levanto la vista.-Esa voz, la recuerdo…-Tratando de recordar algo.-Esa voz se me hace familiar, ¿Pero de quien?-Dijo Freddy, si sacarse la duda.

-Esa risa se me hace familiar… ¡Si es de esa Animatronic Nueva!-Grito Mike, todos lo miraron.- ¿Qué Animatronic?-.-No ay explicaciones ay que encontrar a Chica.-Todos asintieron y lo siguen él se encontró a Chica llorando en el suelo, a su sorpresa estaba en sima de un charco de petróleo, y aceite, estaba casi destrozada.

-¿Chica que paso?-Pregunto Bombón, preocupada.

-Puppet y esa Animatronic.- Seguía llorando.-Aparecieron de la nada y me empezaba a golpear sin parar…-Seguía llorando Chi-Chi miro todo su cuerpo y suspiro.

-¿Dónde viste que se fueron?-.-Solo se desvanecieron Chi.-

-¿Pero como rayos podría pasar algo de eso?- Pregunta Ted sin paciencia.-Acuerda que The Puppet es mágica, pero no sabemos si esa Animatronic lo es.- Interrumpió a Golden Freddy a Toy Freddy.-Tienes razón.-Dijo Freddy, mirando tristemente a Chica, que solo se proponía a llorar.- ¡Tenemos que saber donde ha dejado a Foxy y Jeremy!-Dijo Bonnie, Mike con cara triste suspiro, se sonrojo y dijo:

-¿Están seguros de esto?.-Pregunto el guardia, tímidamente e inseguro, todos menos Chica dijeron:-Muy seguros.-Mike se volvió a limitar ruborizarse, pero su cara se ponía cada vez más roja.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta Mangle, Mike solo la limito a verla y dejo de ponerse rojo.-Y-yo…-.-Creo que este se enamoro de alguien de su mismo género…Me huele a Yaoi.-Dijo Freddy, todos los miraron, menos Mike y Chica.- ¡Freddy! -Dijeron todos menos la Animatronic y el humano.

-Pues, solo era una broma.-Explico el Oso pardo, pero en realidad que nadie sabía ese Oso tenía razón, aunque Mike sepa que Jeremy tenga su mismo género…Estaba enamorado de él.

…

**Fin del capítulo 3, pues no se odio el Yaoi y Yuri, pero me está gustando la pareja Mangle x Toy Chica, y Mike x Jeremy…Y es la verdad…Bueno me despido con un gran dolor de piernas, bye, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
